


let me heal you

by ghostlivvy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, and will also being stubborn, just nico being stubborn, oh and also the stoll brothers, plus my oc marisol, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlivvy/pseuds/ghostlivvy
Summary: nico gets a scratch and only lets will take care of him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 54





	let me heal you

**Author's Note:**

> i love nico and he deserves all the happiness, all the hugs, all the love <3

On hot, summer days at Camp Half-Blood, Nico di Angelo usually finds ways to stay cool. His number one solution was to stay in his cabin and out of the sun. The Hades cabin was the coldest of all twenty. Unfortunately, his so-called-doctor, Will Solace, doesn't allow him to be indoors all day so Nico got creative.

He thought of staying under Thalia’s pine tree for shade, but remembered of the dragon underneath it. Plan B was to find another tree near the forest; he even climbed one so people wouldn’t bother him. That ended badly for Nico when the tree was actually a dryad in disguise. She wasn’t pleased with being used as a seat so she slapped him with her branches, leaving blotches on Nico’s face.

Unless he wanted an infection, Nico was grudgingly forced to go to the med bay. He tried to avoid Will, knowing the blond boy would fuss over him more than usual. Nico spotted Will stitching Connor Stoll’s shoulder. Travis was by his brother’s side, trying to get a laugh out of him. Will shushed the Stolls, but they paid no attention to him, and continued their conversation.

“Will’s occupied right now as you can see.” A girl spoke. Nico recognized her as another Apollo camper. He quickly remembered her name was Marisol.

“Let me take a look,” said Marisol as she guided Nico to a stool where he sat down. Second to Will, Marisol was one of best healers at camp. She examined the three bright red marks on his cheek.

“What happened? You got in a fight with nature and lost?” said Marisol in a joking manner.

“Yeah, sort of.” Nico muttered. “How did you figure it out?”

The daughter of Apollo handed him a mirror. Nico glanced at his reflection. “You have dirt on your cheek and leaves in your hair,” She stated her observations.

Nico brushed off the leaves while Marisol cleaned the dirt off his cheek with a tissue. Nico’s eyes strayed from Marisol’s hand to Will. He was now feeding Connor some nectar, the drink of the gods. As if he had a third eye, Will looked up and caught Nico staring at him. The son of Hades immediately returned his attention to Marisol, who was reaching out to feel his forehead, before Will could do anything.

“Don’t touch me,” Nico said, raising his voice without realizing it.

Marisol scowled, but retreated her hand. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Nico. I was only doing my job. Next time, I’ll be sure to let you burn up.” Sarcasm was laced in her voice.

Nico groaned as Will came to them. “Di Angelo’s being difficult again, Mari?” Will asked his sister, bright blue eyes not once leaving Nico’s dark black ones.

“Yup. Apparently, he doesn’t like contact. Makes a healer’s job much harder,” Marisol said as if Nico was invisible.

“But not impossible. You go watch Connor while I deal with Spooky. I don’t trust leaving both Stolls unsupervised,” Will told Marisol. Nico frowned at the nickname Will gave him.

Marisol raised an eyebrow. “ _ Spooky _ . That’s a new one,” she laughed as headed towards Connor and Travis.

“You don’t have to deal with me. I’m fine,” Nico tried to leave, but Will blocked the exit.

“Get out of the way, Solace. Aren’t you the one who told me to go outside more often?” Nico said.

Will shook his head. “I said that when you were healthy, which you’re not right now.”

Nico turned his head, avoiding the blond’s gaze. “Hey,” Will gingerly placed his hand on Nico’s cheek, over his scratch marks. Nico felt his warmth against his cheek. He didn’t protest against the contact.

“Let me heal you,” Will pleaded. Nico let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Fine,” He replied, defeated without actually losing anything.

Will smiled brighter than the sun as he began to work on Nico’s cheek.


End file.
